An old Friend
by JojoKaetzien
Summary: On a rainy day a young, blonde girl with sharp green eye appears in Adrien's Class, she is a Student from a German University but something remembers Adrien at a Time, long ago. But can it be really her? Maybe he will find some answers while the women observed his class. He needs answers but he has no idea what this woman will change. Because she will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The clock was ringing 12 times while Lydia walked throughthe campus of the University of Berlin. The sky was clear, there were just a few lonely clouds wandering around and the sun was high, bathing everything, and her, in light. The sun seemed brighter than normal and even the singing of the birds seemed louder.

Her blonde, loose hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and made a great contrast with the black fabric of her tailleur. Her heels clicked on the asphalted street every time her feet touched the ground while she walked towards the big, brown building which had been her school for the last year. She arrived at the five small steps from where a sign that read "Universität für Mode Berlin" could be seen over the big, wooden door She opened the door and went in the light hallway.

The white walls were decorated with grey and black geometrical shapes on both walls stood lockers, some decorated with stickers and designs ideas, some others empty and grey. It was the middle of a lesson so no one was outside of the classrooms.

The only people Lydia saw was a bunch of 1st-year girls who were giggling about a design one of them held in her hands,but as soon as they saw Lydia, they stopped giggling and rushed in one of the girls restrooms. Lydia was just shook her head: she didn't understand them.

Today was her last day in Berlin for a few months. She just went back to the University to give her professor some last files and designs. She was the only student in her class with the grades and the skill to make an exchange time in the city of fashion and she got an eye for the whole fashion and design things

With a neutral face, she walked over the light hallway and ended in front of a wooden door, on the right side of the hallway on the second floor, with a milk white window in the middle. Seriousness she knocked the door, and her black and white heart-shaped painted fingernails resounded lightly against it. After she heard a loud "Come in" she opened the door, the files in front of her chest.

She was bored of the room, and not even pictures were hung on the walls for theory classes. Nothing was there, the walls were simply grey She went a few steps inside, and ended a meter in away from the professor's desk, and the brown-haired man looked up.

"Lydia." he greeted the blonde girl, a smile gracing his lips "Professor Schröder. " she replied mirroring his smile. The man was nice, he always listened to her ideas and was ready to help her with her flashes of inspirations

"I'm here to give you my Designs before I leave." the girl informed the man with a formal tone and handed the black folders in his direction.

He took the papers, opened them and looked at them for a short moment, his blue eyes shined lightly and he smiled.

"Okay, thank you very much." he thanked her, and then stood up. Thanks to her high heels they were on the same eye level and she saw that his eyes rushed over her face. "You are leaving today, right?" he asked her gently.

"Yes, I am." she sighed "But I'm sure I will learn a lot!" she added quickly ,a small smile on her lips.

The man chuckled lightly. "Why don't you stay for a bit longer? My next class will be new first years and they could learn a lot from you… You are really remarkable at designing clothes." he added then with a smile. his words made her heart clench painfully.

"I'm sorry, but I already have to leave…" she said after she threw a gaze to the small clock on her wrist.

"Sure." the man said and smiled, "Take care of yourself."

With that, he pulled her in a quick hug, and after a few seconds they separated again. She nodded lightly and without looking back , she left the room and, after a few more minutes, she left the campus.

"Paris be prepared!" she whispered with a smile while she went in her black car and drove down the highway. She was excited to be back home for one more time once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

Marinette sat in her classroom. The sky that day was full of clouds and sometimes some droplets of rain hit the big window. The atmosphere of the class was depressing. Marinette sketched some designs in her little sketchpad while Madame Bustier , her young teacher, explained something about Biology. Marinette just heard the words "Animals" and "Sense of Survival", but there was nothing that sounded interesting enough to catch her attention. Her mind was drifting away to the blonde boy in front of her: Adrien listened carefully to every word the young woman in front of the class spoke. She couldn't see his full face, but her heart was beating hard anyway and her cheeks were turning red while she imagined him kissing her. She sighed heavily and calmed her heartbeat down then Marinette laid her pen down, folded her hands on the table.  
The clock in the class was ticking, the rain was splashing on the window and Marinette had lost herself in her thoughts, and she had lost every sense of time. She had also not noticed that madame Bustier had ended the Biology lesson and had asked all the students to put their stuff away. A few minutes later, all the desks were empty and all students sat straight on their bench, except Marinette  
"Mari." with that Alya, Marinette's brown haired best friend, poked her in the shoulder. The young black haired girl, was a bit surprised at the voice of her friend, sat herself up and looked at her friend.  
"Yes?" she replied a bit too loud, and sure enough even Madame Bustier turned towards her.  
The women smiled lovely and gently said "Marinette, please, empty your desk. We are expecting a guest at 11 am."  
Marinette nodded, put her things in her bag and looked at the clock she could read with a bit of concentration"10:58am" . Chloe looked harshly at the girl and then she turned away and talked to Sabrina again.  
"Feel free to speak." said Madame Bustier while leaned on her desk, and, before her last word escaped her lips, the class started to talk, and she smiled lovely at the children.  
Marinette looked confusedly at Alya. "Who is visiting us?" she asked with a low voice and then shot a gaze at Adrien, who was laughing for a joke Nino said. Immediately she started to giggle as well.  
"I don't know Madame Bustier just said-" Alya began, but was interrupted when at 11 o'clock, the bell rang and the classroom doors opened.  
A young woman entered the room. Her hair was so long that it reached her waist even though it was pulled in a tight ponytail and she wore a black tailleur with a white shirt underneath and high black heels. She looked like an assistant or a secretary. Her face was grave and her grass green eyes looked a bit stern but she didn't pay attention to the children, and instead she walked towards Madame Bustier. The teacher seemed a bit surprised by the young woman.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson, Madame Bustier. My name is Lydia Bonnet, I think you have been informed about my arrival?" The voice of the blonde woman was low, but every word was crystal clear and even Nathaniel in the last row could hear everything. She stood there, her hands folded behind her back, and she looked gracefully and even a bit sublime.  
The whole class had fallen in silence, even Chloe had closed her mouth and looked at the woman curiosity. The teacher needed a few seconds before she opened her mouth "Yes I was informed about yourarrival." Now the older woman was back in her element, "Please listen to me. This is Lydia, she will observe you and will take some notes for her university projects for the next 3 months. Do you want to introduce yourself?" Madame Bustier asked politely, and the blonde-haired woman nodded.  
" It's nice to meet you all. My name is Lydia Bonnet and I'm a student from Germany.I'm doing an scholastic exchange here in France. Like Madame Bustier already said, I will be here in your school for a few weeks, not as a student. I have a research to do, and your headmaster gave me the okay to do it. Basically I'll be taking notes about how your way of clothing is influenced by external and emotional facts and events, and before some of you can protest, your parents already said yes." she said, her voice sounding a bit friendlier now, and Marinette thought she had seen an amused smile on her lips .  
"Have you got any questions for Lydia?" the teacher asked the class. Immediately Adrien raised his arm, "I two two questions," he said friendly and then looked at Lydia, who nodded and gestured for him to continue. "How old are you and what are you studying?"  
Madame Bustier started to warn the boy of his words "Adrien you didn't-" but Lydia interrupt her without even looking at the teacher, her green eyes we're focused at Adrien "I'm 22 and I'm studying design and fashion." now she got all of Marinette's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Marinette looked at the young, blonde woman in front of the class. A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind, a few questions for the young woman but she hadn´t opened her mouth. The charisma of the blonde woman stopped her, she did not seem to be someone who particularly cared for children.

Marinette observed the girl for a few more moments, she seemed beautiful, and somehow the woman looked similar to Adrien.

A few minutes passed and no one talked, all students looked at the young woman who stood next to her teacher and the two women at the front observed the students, Madame Bustier smiled at the children while Lydia looked neutral at the children.

The lesson ended with the ringing of the bell, yet no one stood up to leave. The class remained in their seats, and not even Chloe made any move to leave or speak

Madame Bustier looked a bit curious at her students, but instead of asking them she looked at Lydia and started to talk with the student.

"The students have their work and design lessons now. They have two lessons per week and learn basic skills such as sewing and other aspects of housework. I believe they are currently learning basic design at the moment. That should be interesting, right?" she asked friendly.

"It does, I would appreciate if I may escort the students to this lesson" Lydia answered in a low but clear voice. "Good," with that the Teacher looked at her students again

"Marinette? Could you show Lydia where your next lesson is, please?" the teacher asked the young girl, who looked a bit surprised but nodded quickly. "Good" with this word of the red-headed teacher the first students stood up and left the room. Marinette and Adrien were the last students, both stood in front of Lydia.

The blonde woman observed the two children with a critical look and it seemed like she would make some notes in her mind.

Marinette and Adrien fell in silence and looked at Lydia, it took a few more seconds before she smiled lightly at the kids "Please after you, I will follow you" with that she pointed lightly at the door.

Marinette looked at Adrien who was smiling and walked towards the door and pointed the two women to follow him. Marinette and Lydia followed the blonde boy, they walked next to each other and Marinette noticed how tall Lydia was but she thought that it was just because of the high heels which made a light sound with every step the older one made. It took them a few minutes to reach the classroom on the other side of the building.

"Lydia had pulled a small tablet out of her bag and had begun writing notes. Her fingers rushed over the screens, forming the words in swift motions. Marinette spotted a few sketches of dresses whilst Lydia slid through her pictures, adding them to her notes"Marinette wanted to ask the young woman about them but before she could open her mouth they reached their classroom "Thanks for the walk" Lydia said without looking up and she vanished on one of the chairs in the back of the room.

Lydia had written a few paragraphs over the two young students that were her company for the last minutes. They were both silent but she felt their relationship and she was glad that the young boy had found some friends and a good company. With a sigh, she added a few details to one of her sketches. She wasn´t listening to the teacher at the front of the class. When she lifted her gaze, the teachers were working on some pieces of fabric, they were all trying to sew a few easy, straight lines.

Marinette, the young girl that had shown her the way seemed eased at this practice but Adrien and his friend with the glasses seemed to struggle at this. With a sigh, she stood up and went through the room to the boys, everyone was staring at her and the class went silence.

" May I?" she asked gently while she stood in front of the two children. With a quiet nod, Adrien gave her the needle


End file.
